Shugo Kunoichi
by xWindScarx10
Summary: After a failed retrival mission, Natsumi becomes emotional hurt and is sent to Seiyo Academy to hide from the Akatsuki while she is in this state. See profile for full summary. Rated for future cussing and violence. may contain a lemon, no promises!


**A/N: **Hello, Windscar here. First off, This is a Naruto/Shugo Chara crossover and Naruto is female. Second, this was a random idea I thought of after reading other Shugo Chara crossovers. I will not be surprised, if this story bombs with flames. Third, if you don't like it, tell me ways to make it better and I will take them into account. On with the story.

**Prologue**

'_I can't believe they did this._' was the red-haired girls thought as she gazed out the window of the taxi at the city she was in, '_Of all places, the outer continents?! Why did they send me here again?_'

(Flashback)

_Four people seated in the Hokage's office that night. The first was a blonde-haired woman who looked to be in her thirties sitting behind a desk looking at the three in front of here. She was the Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade. The second was a man with long white hair, and looked like a kabuki actor. He was seated diagonally left to Tsunade. He was the Gama-sannin, Jiraiya._

_The third was another man with gravity-defying silver hair, mask covering the lower half of his face and his hitai-ate covering one of his eyes. He was seated diagonally right to Tsunade. He was the Kopi-nin, Hatake Kakashi. The Fourth and last person was a thirteen year old girl with long, red hair, whisker-like marks on her cheek, and crystal blue eyes that shined like diamonds or sapphires. She was seated right in front of Tsunade. She was the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Natsumi._

"_Since we are all seated, we need to discuss what matters need to be taken." Tsunade said breaking the silence._

"_What will happen with his status, since he escaped capture?" Jiraiya asked, which caused Natsumi to flinch since she knew what he was talking about._

"_He has been put as a B-rank nuke-nin with a capture alive status for now. That may change in the future." Tsunade answered, before sending a look at Natsumi, who nods understanding. Tsunade had no choice in this at all._

"_How about the seal? Has it weakened more because of the fight at the valley?" Kakashi asked, wanting to change the subject._

"_It has weakened, but not that much. Truthfully, I think it was more good for her then bad. The Kyuubi will not get free, but it can contact Natsumi without going to her mindscape, as she has been told. The only change I can see is her appearance." Jiraiya answered as they looked at Natsumi._

"_I can't help it. She was the one who messed with my body while I was out." Natsumi grumbled, as the others laughed. And if she listened closely, she could her a feminine perverted giggle from the vixen inside her._

_The reason they say she changed was because she looked like she should be eighteen. She was 6'3" with waist length hair, instead of 5'1" with shoulder length hair. Her face had lost all it's baby fat and took a heart-like shape. Her low B-cup breast were now high D-cup, almost as large as Tsunade's was when she was eighteen. If people didn't know any better, you would think she was a goddess descended from heaven._

"_She looks like Kushina when she was eighteen." Tsunade said as she remembered her second -to-last student before she left with Shizune._

"_The only difference is that Natsumi has waist length red hair, while Kushina had shoulder length red hair." Jiraiya chuckled._

"_What happens now?" Natsumi asked, "Are we going to go after him or just wait here and let Hebi-teme take his body?"_

'_I knew this was coming. I am sorry, Natsumi, but this needs to be done.' Jiraiya thought before Tsunade said, "WE will be keeping tabs on him, but you will be leaving the village for the next three years."_

"_NANI?!" Natsumi shouted, shocked and wide-eyed by what the Hokage said to her._

"_You will be going into hiding and being secretly trained outside the Elemental Countries. I have contacted a old friend of Minato's from when we were in Japan. While there you will be attending at Seiyo Academy and staying with him and hopefully two others." Jiraiya explained to the teen as she narrows her eyes at him._

"_Why? Why do I have to go in hiding? You said that I look different." Natsumi asked, glaring at her second sensei._

"_Because you are emotionally weakened from the fight." Tsunade said, "Don't lie. Shizune told me you were not eating anything and your eyes were red every time she came in."_

"_The Akatsuki would use this against you. You can't let them get a hold on the Kyuubi." Kakashi added._

_Though she didn't like it, she knew that the Akatsuki would use that against her. Sighing, she replied, "Alright, but I am doing this under protest. Also, what do you mean by 'and hopefully two others.'"_

_All eyes turned to Jiraiya, who just realized that he had said something he shouldn't have. Seeing that he couldn't get out of it and the KI directed at him by the two women in the room, he said, "I snuck two shinobi out of Konoha after the Kyuubi attack to keep them hidden."_

"_Who were they, Jiraiya?" Tsunade growled, "Who?!"_

"_Inuzuka Rin and a comatose Uzumaki Kushina, Natsumi's mother!" Jiraiya exclaimed as he hopped behind his chair._

_When those two names were said, everyone but Jiraiya stopped moving. This was not surprising since two people, that were believed dead, were in fact alive._

"_Rin-chan and Kushina-sama are alive?" Kakashi whispered to himself, but was heard by all._

"_Yes, and I got a message that in 2 weeks, Kushina will be waking up for the first time in almost fourteen years. Rin would like Natsumi to be there when she wakes up for the first time." Jiraiya replied._

"_You wait and tell us now that Kushina has been alive and has been in a coma for FOURTEEN YEARS! You BAKA! I could have woke her up earlier than that and Natsumi would have her mother now." Tsunade yelled, her anger reaching to a point that she may hit the man in front of her._

"_You wouldn't have been able to anyways. Kushina's coma was stress-related. With her giving birth, the Kyuubi attack, knowing Minato would use Shiki Fuujin, Natsumi having a rough life from becoming the Jinchuuriki, she couldn't handle the stress and she fell into a coma. The only way for her to heal properly was to let her body rest for thirteen to fourteen years. Any earlier and she would have died." Jiraiya explained._

"_When do we leave?" Natsumi whispered, loud enough to be heard by the three, but no one else._

"_Three days."_

(Flashback End)

"Oh, yeah. That's why." Natsumi said as she sighed at the memory.

"What's why, Natsumi-chan?" a feminine voice asked from her left.

"Just thinking of one of the reasons that I was sent here. You were the other reason, Shinobu-chan." Natsumi whispered to the little floating girl to the left of her.

You see, the night after she woke up and learned that she failed to bring Sasuke back to Konoha, she had made a wish on a star that was shining brighter than the others. The next morning, Shizune had came in while she was still asleep and when she pulled back the covers, she found Shinobu's egg. This caused her to scream and wake Natsumi and Jiraiya, who had sneaked in after she fell asleep, up.

After Jiraiya saw what caused Shizune to scream, he started to explain what the egg really was, A shugo tamago. Three days later, Shinobu hatched and explained more of what she can do and about Chara Change and Chara Nari.

"Well, here we are, Namikaze-san. Seiyo Academy. If you ever need a ride, just call this number and I will be right over to your location." the taxi driver said, handing Natsumi a card before she opened the door and got out with her stuff.

"Thank you, Hiro-san. Good luck with your band, tonight. Ja Ne." Natsumi replied as the taxi drove off. When the taxi was out of sight, she turned toward the school with Shinobu and to her surprise, a blonde-haired man stood three feet from her.

"Ah, Natsumi-chan. It is a pleasure to meet you. I also see you have a Shugo Chara. What would be your name?" the blonde man said, a smile of gentle and carefree on his face.

"This is Shinobu and it is a pleasure to meet you too, um. Sorry, but what's your name?" Natsumi blushed, remembering that she forgot to ask Jiraiya what the name of the person she was to meet was.

"Amakawa Tsukasa, or as most of the kids here call me 'First King'." Tsukasa said as he took the suitcase in Natsumi's hand and walked towards the school.

"Hai, thank you, Amakawa-san," Natsumi said, "I guess you are showing me to the class I will be with."

"That is correct. Also, just call me Tsukasa, or Tsukasa-kun. Amakawa-san makes me sound like I am an old man," Tsukasa replied, "I will also be going ahead and taking your suitcase to the house after I drop you off."

Nodding to him, they continued on to the room that she was assigned. After five minutes they reached the door of star five. Tsukasa knocked on the door and then opened it after getting a reply. Signaling her to stay outside for now, he walks in.

Once in front of the whole class, Tsukasa said, "I know classes have already started for the day, but I have a new student joining you all today."

This caused the entire class, except for a pink-haired girl, to start mumbling between each other. After getting the class settled down, Tsukasa continued, "I will let you know now that though she may look older, she is only 13, going on 14 years old. Also, the reason she is with this class, instead of in the one higher is how she studied before was a little behind. If you want to know more, you will have to ask her. I don't know. If she will tell you though."

Turning to the door, Tsukasa waved her in. She complied and was now standing in front of the class, in the girls uniform. Everyone was shocked at seeing what she looked like.

Taking this as a signal, she said, "My name is Namikaze Natsumi. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

**A/N:** Prologue complete. Read and review.


End file.
